This invention relates to an apparatus for making flexible bands, and particularly elastic fabric bands for use in the manufacture of apparel, in which a strip of fabric material is measured and cut and the free ends sewn together to form a loop.
The prior art, particularly the patent to Sallee et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,527,493 dated July 9, 1985, discloses the concept of feeding an elongated strip of fabric material beneath a sewing machine, subsequently deflecting a portion of the strip beneath the sewing machine to form a measured loop, clamping the end portions, cutting the trailing end portion of the deflected loop, placing the trailing and leading ends of the loop upon the sewing machine work plate, and subsequently stitching the overlapping ends of the loop together and ejecting the completed loop.
Other prior art devices for producing elastic loops or bands for apparel are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,705,562; 3,780,679; and 3,949,688. These devices are limited to forming the band with no provisions for placing a label or the like therein in the manner herein disclosed.